1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splash guard enclosing the overall working space of a portal type machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portal type machine tools which include a cross rail extending between columns in the direction of Y-axis and a spindle head mounted on the cross rail by means of a saddle and moving along the cross rail have been frequently employed for needs for a multiitem small-quantity production, an increase in availability, a setup time reduction etc. These portal type machine tools, which perform only cutting work, have no splash guard enclosing the overall working table.
A development of a machine tool performing grinding work in addition to cutting work has been demanded for combining metallurgical workings and for increasing efficiency of metallurgical working. A rotational speed of the spindle of such machine tool, e.g., a planomiller or gantry miller, enabling grinding work is, e.g., 3-5 thousands rpm which is higher than a rotational speed of the spindle in cutting work. The problem is that a liquid abrasive and chips splash around the machine tool.
It is difficult that the splash guard encloses the overall range of a travel of the spindle head since a spindle head moves along the cross rail in the direction of Y-axis.